Din Thomas vs. Josh Neer
The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Neer landed a nice leg kick to start things off, and then another one, and Thomas capitalized by looking for the takedown and they clinched. Neer landed a good knee to the body. Neer landed some good shots inside, face and body, and some more. They broke. Neer landed an inside leg kick. Neer landed an inside leg kick. They exchanged. Neer landed a good uppercut. Neer landed a leg kick, and an inside leg kick. Neer landed another good inside leg kick, and Thomas checked another one, Neer landed another. Neer landed an inside leg kick and Thomas countered with one. Neer was becoming aggressive. Neer landed a good right hand and then another. They clinched, and Neer landed some really good shots inside. Neer got the takedown into side control. Thomas pushed it back to a sort of butterfly. Neer landed some big shots from the top and Thomas tried an armbar but Neer escaped it. Neer landed some good elbows. Thomas pulled full guard. Neer landed some more good elbows. Neer landed another big elbow, and then another big one. Neer landed more big ground-and-pound repeatedly, and some elbows. Thomas pushed Neer off with his feet. The referee paused the fight to cut some tape from Neer's glove. Neer landed an inside leg kick. Thomas landed some combinations and ate a counter. Thomas showed some nice head movement. Neer landed some good uppercuts. Thomas got the takedown into full guard after they clinched. Thomas stood and let Neer up. They clinched but broke. Thomas landed a good body shot. Thomas checked a head kick. The first round ended. The second round began. Neer landed a leg kick. They circled and threw probing strikes. Neer landed another good inside leg kick. They clinched. Neer landed a knee to the body. Neer landed some good shots inside and they broke. Thomas landed some big fucking combinations and Neer replied with a good counter combination. They clinched and Neer broke with a combination. Thomas was landing some good consistent jabs. Neer landed some big shots and they clinched. Neer got the takedown into open guard. Thomas tried to spin out and Neer took Thomas's back, lookign for a kimura. Thomas spun out and they stood and Thomas took Neer's standing back, dragged Neer down and still had his back. Thomas took his hooks in and began looking for the choke. Neer flipped over and Thomas ended up in full guard though. Neer landed an elbow from the bottom. Thomas stood and let Neer up. It took Neer a moment to stand. Neer landed a goody body shot. Neer landed a big combination and they clinched. Thomas's mouth was bleeding. Neer got the takedown but Thomas spun and grabbed a leglock, rolling for a heelhook. Neer landed some big shots and escaped into open guard. Neer landed a big shot from the top. Thomas was breathing hard. Neer landed a big elbow and another and another. Thomas pushed Neer off with his feet. Neer landed a body kick. Neer landed a good uppercut. They exchanged combinations and clinched. The third round began and they touched gloves. Neer landed a really good leg kick and an inside leg kick that stumbled Thomas. Neer got the takedown into open guard and landed some big shots. Neer landed some big elbows, repeatedly. Neer landed some more elbows. Neer landed some more, more elbows. Neer landed a massive elbow. Neer was landing nearly constant elbows. Thomas was bloodied up underneath one of his eyes, most likely from the massive elbow. Neer landed more and more elbows. The referee paused the fight to check the cut and he had to force Thomas to stand because Thomas was exhausted. The crowd booed. The cut was nasty, right underneath Thomas's left eye. Thomas wanted to continue, so they did. They clapped hands and grinned and Thomas laid down and they continued in the same position. Neer landed more elbows immediately, going to work on the cut. Big, big elbows, same spot repeatedly. Damn. Thomas attempted a rubber guard briefly but Neer escaped. Neer landed another massive elbow. Neer stood and after a moment let Thomas stand, and landed another pair of leg kicks. Neer got the weak takedown into full guard and scattered boos came. Neer landed more elbows, to the cut. Neer landed more massive elbows. God.. Neer landed more elbows. Neer landed more elbows. Neer stood and let Thomas up. They exchanged combinations brutally. The third round and the fight ended and they hugged. Neer tossed his mouthpiece away in victory and Thomas sat down in the middle of the Octagon. Josh Neer had the win by unanimous decision.